


Complacency of the Learned

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fic within a Fic, Harry and Draco as kismesises O.o, Kanaya might be gay but she's not as gay as Twilight, Rainbow Drinkers, Slash, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya decides to give Rose helpful feedback on her Harry Potter fanfiction. Fic within a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complacency of the Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so yea... Two fics for the price of one. I have the headcanon that Rose would write Harry Potter trollfic (specifically My Immortal.) However, this one I hope is NOT like My Immortal. READ!

Chapter 1. A House Divided.

 _Today was just another dreary winter day in Hogwarts. The Weasley twins were up to their usual shenanigans, bewitching snowballs to fling at the other students as they passed by. Harry Potter passed by yet another dimly lit corridor on his way to Transfiguration, and from behind him, he heard the voice of his kismesis,_

Rose frowned, deleting this last word. The trolls were really starting to rub off on her.

 _He heard the voice of his nemesis, Draco Malfoy._

 _"Hey, Potter." Malfoy sneered._

"Hey, Lalonde." Rose jumped about thirty feet in the air and whirled to face the invader, her back blocking the computer screen. "Calm down, calm down." said Kanaya. "I was only here to converse with you."

"Oh. Right. You had something that you wished to say?" Rose asked, hoping desperately that Kanaya wouldn't read her computer screen.

"Yes. We had found a way to clone the Mother Grub using ectobiology. I was wondering if you could enlist the Jade human in this research, as she obviously has more knowledge in ectobiology than... Jegus, what are you reading?"

In her eagerness, Rose had forgotten to block the screen. Kanaya had full view of every single word she had written.

"I'm writing a parallel fiction piece to complement the popular young adult novel Harry Potter." Rose managed.

"Looks to me like you're writing slash." Kanaya smirked. "It's fine. Continue. I won't stop you."

Rose sat back down at her computer, expecting Kanaya to depart, and continued.

 _"What do you want, Malfoy?"_

 _"I think it's about time I taught you the difference between us." Malfoy pushed Harry against the far wall. Harry felt his neck crack sickeningly. "You're a mere half-blood. My blood's as pure as they come. You said you were a Slytherin candidate. Well, a filthy half-blood like you would never make it into Slytherin."_

"Oh, how intriguing! I see blood purity plays a role in that society as well. What color is Draco's blood?" asked Kanaya, leaning closer. Rose's face flushed as she realized Kanaya had been watching her type the entire time.

"It's red." Rose said, her face scarlet. "Pure-blood refers to whether your parents are both wizards or not."

"Oh, that's no fun." Kanaya said. "Because if Draco had maroon blood, and Harry's blood color was, I don't know, yellow, that would be marvelous. You never read good stories about forbidden kismesistude." Kanaya raised one eyebrow. "All humans have red blood, right?"

Rose turned back to the computer, nodding and continuing the story.

 _"Piss off, Malfoy. I'm going to be late. I don't need your racism this early in the morning."_

 _Malfoy leaned closer as Harry tried to step away, pushing Harry back against the rough stone wall._

Behind Rose, Kanaya leaned in, her body pressing against Rose's back as she read the lines of text. Rose turned around slightly to see the gleam in Kanaya's eyes. "Kanaya, what do you think you're do-"

 _"Oh, but I think you do," Malfoy said, his lips inchbceihpqvhbep pevrt783p1gvipbe9087_

Kanaya had grasped Rose's shoulders as Rose whirled to face her, pressing her up against the keyboard of her laptop and kissing her violently. She deepened the kiss, pressing Rose back further onto the keyboard, then broke away, her eyes shining with an alien bloodlust.

Rose backed away from the keyboard as Kanaya lunged for her again, kissing her neck once before sinking her teeth deep into the exposed skin. Rose gasped at this unusual sensation. Kanaya grasped at Rose's back, drinking deeply before pulling free, kissing the sore spot with surprising gentleness.

"I- I'm sorry... I can't control..." Kanaya admitted, a faint glow already visible on her skin.

Rose just smiled. She was going to get a lot of ideas from this.


End file.
